Jours de la Semaine
by alwaysthinkingofyou
Summary: One-shot. "On Thursdays she wore yellow. He pretended not to notice." A week in the lives of Sonny and Chad. ChadSonny.


**I own nothing.**

**This is my first SWAC story. And a pointless one, at that. It's been a while since I've written anything. So please be nice! (:**

**What: **Jours de la Semaine  
**Who: **Sonny and Chad  
**When: **No specific time  
**Where: **Los Angeles, California  
**Why: **I'm really bored and my mom just bought a new pack of matches… I figured I'd better find something to do before I succumb to arson. (:

—

On Mondays she wasn't so sunny.

He saw it as an opportunity to push her buttons.

"Why so gloomy?" he asked innocently.

She ignored him.

"Did you lose your hearing over the weekend?" he teased.

She glared daggers into her script.

He cursed his feelings for getting the better of him. "What's up?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond.

He grew annoyed. "What's _up_?" he asked more forcefully, letting the "P" in "up" come out with a _pop_.

"_Up _yours, Cooper." And with that, she got up from her seat and left the set.

He burst into hysterics.

—

On Tuesdays she listened to Taylor Swift.

He couldn't resist teasing her about it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like her," she answered.

"'Cause she puts guys on blast for breaking up with her?"

"She's an excellent songwriter," she insisted. "And those guys deserve it. Especially Joe Jonas. I will never forgive him for what he did. Kevin's officially my new favorite Jonas brother."

"Yeah, but—" He snorted. "You like Kevin Jonas?"

She squared her shoulders. "What's not to like? He's a lot nicer than Joe. Nick too, for that matter. Poor Miley and Selena; they never saw it coming." Her face was sympathetic.

He laughed. "You're ridiculous," he stated.

She shrugged off the comment.

He grabbed the CD case. "She's pretty," he admitted. "And she said I'm one of her celebrity crushes," he announced proudly.

"Taylor Swift?" she asked dumbly.

"No, Kevin Jonas," he deadpanned.

She frowned.

That made him smug. "I should call her some time." He put the CD in her lap and got up, adjusting the collar of his _Mackenzie Falls _school blazer.

"Well, I've gotta get going." He smiled at her. "I'll leave you and Taylor alone." And he left the dressing room.

After watching him go, she turned her attention to her stereo. Angrily, she pushed the "Stop" button and then crossed her arms, pouting slightly. "She's pretty," she mimicked, irked.

She vowed to stop supporting Taylor Swift.

—

On Wednesdays she felt homesick.

He had to wrap his calves around the legs of his chair to keep from going to console her.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Zora asked.

She shook her head. "It's silly," she said. She stared at the table of the commissary.

He rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Nico pressed.

He waited impatiently for the answer.

She sighed. "It's just that, every Wednesday my friends and I would go out for ice cream around this time." She smiled sadly. "I guess I'm just a little homesick."

He ached to go comfort her.

Tawni sighed exasperatedly. "Sonny, just when are you going to realize what you have here in Hollywood?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; maybe if I leave Hollywood? That's how realized what I had in Wisconsin," she replied.

He got an idea.

She got up from her seat, walking towards the exit of the commissary.

He shot out of his seat and followed her.

She felt someone grab her by the arm.

He smiled when she turned to meet his eyes.

"I'm making an ice cream run for everyone at The Falls," he told her. "Wanna come?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

He stared back innocently.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Sure," she said. "Why not?"

He decided to add ice cream to his weekly routine.

—

On Thursdays she wore yellow.

He pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Chad," she greeted. "Thanks again for the ice cream yesterday."

"No prob," he said, trying to ignore how the blouse flattered her figure.

She laced her hands together behind her back. "To show my appreciation, I was wondering if you'd like to join us for Pizza Night tomorrow." She held her breath.

He fought a grimace; he knew "us" meant the Randoms. "I don't think your friends will be very happy with that," he told her.

Her face fell slightly.

He was still admiring her blouse.

"Oh…" She didn't know what say. "Okay, then." She stared at her feet.

Meanwhile, he decided this canary yellow blouse was his favorite shirt on her.

"Well, I've got relatives visiting on Saturday," he said, "so how about we get together on Sunday?"

Her eyes lit up.

He took credit for it.

"Okay," she agreed eagerly. "At what time?"

"How about eight?"

"Okay," she repeated.

"So I'll see you Sunday," he said, noticing the crew was getting ready to shoot another scene of _Mackenzie Falls._

"Sunday," she said with a grin. She turned around.

"Oh," he said suddenly.

She turned back.

"Nice shirt, sunshine," he teased.

He made his way to the set.

She watched him go, not sure if she'd just been complimented or insulted.

—

On Fridays she filmed for _So Random!_

He felt it was his duty to tell her how ridiculous she looked afterward.

"Why are you dressed like a cat?" he asked.

"I'm a leopard," she corrected.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

She sighed. "Did you just come here to insult me?"

He lied. "Yeah, pretty much."

She couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Well, you succeeded."

He damned the day he fell for her. "And to ask you if you had any specific place you'd like to go to on Sunday," he said reluctantly.

She was surprised. "Oh." She shook her head. "Anywhere's fine." She wondered if it was a date.

He refused to use said "D" word. "All right, then I guess it'll just be a surprise… get-together."

She felt her heart drop. "Sounds great," she said unenthusiastically.

He frowned. Then he wondered what he did wrong.

"So I'm gonna go get changed…." She stepped back unenthusiastically.

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

He gave her his signature smile.

Her heart soared.

She would not give up hope.

—

On Saturdays she wondered just what he was up to.

He asked himself the same thing about her.

She channel-surfed absentmindedly, while eating chips. Then she heard the familiar cow bell sound of her phone.

It was a text from him.

**Monroe.**

She knitted her eyebrows and replied.

**Cooper.**

**What'cha doin'? **He asked.

**Watching TV. Eating chips. **She replied.

**Sounds like the life.**

She imagined him laughing at her.

**Can I help you? **She asked, a little annoyed.

**Nope.**

She rolled her eyes. **Then I guess we have nothing more to talk about.**

**Au contraire, **he messaged.

She sighed.

**Chad, get to the point.**

He texted, **Do you like seafood?**

**I like sushi… **She replied.

**Great**.

She was confused.

**Why?**

He ignored her question.

**So I'll see you tomorrow night. (;**

She beamed.

She couldn't wait till Sunday night.

—

On Sundays she spent quality time with her mother.

Her mom never beat around the bush.

"So you're going on a date?" Ms. Monroe asked.

She blushed. "I don't think it's a date…"

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "He's taking you out at eight o'clock, possibly to eat sushi. Sounds like a date to me."

She smiled slightly. "I guess it does."

She went to get ready.

He was punctual.

She stared at the limo he'd rented for the evening. Then she did a mental happy dance because it proved this was a date.

He was still in denial.

"Just wanted to make our get-together a little more comfortable," he explained as he opened the door for her.

She was still calling it a date.

"So I'm guessing by your texts that we're eating sushi?" she pried.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm bad at surprises." He really was.

She thought it was adorable. "It's okay; I don't really like them."

He made a mental note of that.

"So this is a nice end to the week," she said softly, not looking at him.

He smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe we should make this part of our weekly routine."

She blushed. "Maybe we should."

"But a different restaurant every Sunday," he said. "To keep things fresh."

She giggled. "It's a date, then."

He tried not to wince at the stupid label. "Is it?"

She looked him straight in eye. "Yes. It is."

He caved. "A date…," he mumbled. "A weekly date with Sonny Monroe…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?"

He grinned and took her hand. "If it brightens up your Mondays, then not at all."

It didn't.

—

On Mondays, she still wasn't very sunny.

He still found it amusing to bug her.

"What's up, Monroe?" he asked loudly, throwing an arm around her.

She made a face and shrugged him off. "Up yours, Cooper."

He still laughed hysterically.

—

**Sigh. Not a great first impression, I guess you could say. But I posted it anyway.**

**Review if you liked, please! (;**


End file.
